Talk:User Robot Ideas/@comment-37435080-20190621001217/@comment-37435080-20190621001245
P.S. I love the new ragnarok robots! I just don’t like fenrir, he is a bit op. I cannot create the model, only the stats, but bc of the new heavy slot, he is the recreated schutze. Name of robot: Hermes Modules: 3 passive 1 active Stats: Speed: level 1: 48 km/h Level 2: 49 km/h Level 3: 51 km/h Level 4: 52 km/h Level 5: 54 km/h Level 6: 54 km/h Level 7: 56 km/h Level 8 : 57 km/h Level 9: 59 km/h Level 10: 59 km/h Level 11: 59 km/h Level 12: 59 km/h MK2 speed stats are the same Health: level 1: 60,000 Level 2: 68,000 Level 3: 72,800 Level 4: 80,000 Level 5: 88,500 Level 6: 95,750 Level 7: 106,000 Level 8 : 114,480 Level 9: 127,650 Level 10: 136,000 Level 11: 143,000 Level 12: 150,000 MK2 Health is, as always, +20% health Hardpoints: 1 heavy weapon Ability: Hammers Out When this ability button is pressed, it splits into 3 different buttons. One is a “+” sign, another is a sword, and the last is a small shield. Each of these represent a healing, attack or a shielding Turret. When any are selected, the robot will deploy the turret chosen. When this ability is active, the robot cannot move and cannot fire. It will deploy a turret and activate it over the course of 6 seconds. Hephaestus will create an aegis shield with 50,000 health (at level 8) around it and give itself 50% damage resistance during this process. Healing turret’s healing effects stack only 3 times before the rest of the healing turrets are negated. However, these effects can also stack with weylands, menders, and tyrs. Turrets are stationary. Ability cooldown: 5 seconds Ability use time: 6 seconds Max number of turrets: 8 Turret health(healing and attack turrets only): level 1: 25,000 Level 2: 25,500 Level 3: 26,050 Level 4: 26,655 Level 5: 27,480 Level 6: 28,750 Level 7: 29,600 Level 8: 30,960 Level 9: 31,096 Level 10: 32,280 Level 11: 33,800 Level 12: 35,000 Offensive turret stats: Offensive turret weapon: Dragoon Base damage: 4,000 Max level damage: 7,500 Inbuilt Dragoon fires 25% faster than Dragoon MK2 damage is +20% Healing turret stats: No weapons Base Healing/second: 500/s Max Healing/second: 1250/s MK2 healing is +20% Defensive turrets deploy a regenerative energy shield and they have a physical shield of 50,000 health. They have a very weak avenger weapon. Defensive turret health and physical shield health: level 1: 22,000 Level 2: 27,000 Level 3: 33,000 Level 4: 39,000 Level 5: 46,000 Level 6: 50,000 Level 7: 59,000 Level 8 : 68,000 Level 9: 73,000 Level 10: 81,500 Level 11: 89,000 Level 12: 95,000 MK2 stats are +20% Defensive turret energy shield health: level 1: 25,000 Level 2: 30,000 Level 3: 35,000 Level 4: 40,000 Level 5: 45,000 Level 6: 50,000 Level 7: 55,000 Level 8 : 60,000 Level 9: 65,000 Level 10: 70,000 Level 11: 75,000 Level 12: 80,000 Defensive turret weapon stats: Weapon: Mini-Avenger Range: 350m Base damage: 100 per round Max level damage: 250 per round Round count: 300 Rounds/second: 30 Reload time: 5 seconds MK2 damage is +20% Cost: $100 Or 10,000 components Production packs: 1 day: 60 components 3 day: 170